


Those Blue Eyes Will Get You In Trouble

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blue eyed assassins are dangerous in more ways than one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Those blue eyes will be the death of mankind and me.Steve failed spectacularly in mentioning a certain thing about Bucky to Sam.





	Those Blue Eyes Will Get You In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

The thing is, during the two years spent searching for Bucky, Steve told Sam all the funny anecdotes concerning his thought to be dead best friend. Steve sang his praises and Sam could not help but want to meet the man properly, even if he was just a ghost of his former self.

Finally, after two years and seven months of searching for the elusive brain-washed assassin, they were able to corner him in his apartment in Romania. And Bucky tired of running and knowing he was beat, surrendered without a fight, but not before eyeing Sam like ham on Christmas morning, a look that Sam missed completely but Steve caught and could only shake his head in pity as Sam had no idea what was coming his way.

In hindsight Steve did not do his duty as Sam best friend to warn him beforehand that Bucky was hell with a cybergenetic arm and he was gunning for Sam. In all his stories about Bucky, Steve failed to mention that Bucky had the ability to charm his way into the bed of even God himself.

That is why after finding Bucky in Romania and hauling his ass back to New York for treatment Sam was wholly unprepared for when the former brain-washed assassin showed up at his front door sporting the same haircut he had back in the 40's, (that Sam had to take a minute to silently composed himself) and a dangerous charming glint in those steel blue eyes of his that should have been a red flag for Sam.

“You gonna invite me in soldier boy?” Bucky asked in that Brooklyn accent of his, a wicked smiled on his face that flung Sam’s common sense straight through the window.

And Sam, the innocent rabbit invited the wolf into his home. Hence, that is why as soon as the front door was closed, Bucky had Sam pinned to it, with his tongue down his throat and Sam's eyes wide open in shock.

After literally stealing his breath, Bucky slid down Sam's body, making sure he felt every movement, undid his belt, pants button and zipper and took Sam's hard cock into his mouth.

“Buck-shit! Fucking hell!”

Sam slammed his head back in the door, Bucky's name falling from his lips in a drawn-out moan. Bucky hummed with his cock in his mouth and Sam's hand drifted down to grab a fist full of his hair. He made the mistake of looking down only to see Bucky looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes, blue eyes twinkling, and his full lips stretch around Sam's cock and sucked hard as if he was trying to suck the soul from Sam's body.

From that erotic sight, Sam came hard and could feel himself beginning to slide down the door, only for Bucky to slither back up his body and take hold of his arms, steering him into the living room and pushing down on his back onto the couch. With no resistance from a dazed Sam, Bucky made quick work of divesting him of his clothes and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. 

“Goddamn doll,” Bucky’s sniper eyes trailed over Sam’s heaving chest, a Cheshire cat’s grin on his face. “You are a _sight_.” He leaned down, pressing his clothed body to Sam’s naked one. “I am going to wreck your tight ass sweetheart.” He whispered dangerously in Sam’s ear.

He left his marks on Sam's neck, his chest, abs, where his hips bone jutted out, the inside of his thighs, but the best part, was where Bucky true to his promise had fucked him hard and raw. Sam was surprised that no one had called the cops from how loud he had screamed each time Bucky hit his prostate. The former assassin was relentless in the hard pace he had set, making sure that Sam felt everything. His blue eyes took in Sam's debauched appearance and smiled wickedly right before he commanded for Sam to come, before releasing his hot seed into Sam.

Bucky heedless of the mess between them collapsed on top of Sam who felt a delicious burn deep inside him and knew that he would be walking funny for the next few days.

He also made a mental note to have a serious chat with Steve on certain things he failed to mention about his dangerous blue-eyed friend Bucky.


End file.
